Regula-1 Orbital Station Deckplans
Regula-1 Orbital Station Deckplans was a role-playing game supplement released by FASA, as part of their series. Summary ;From the book jacket :''CREATE YOUR OWN ADVENTURES ABOARD THE ''REGULA-1 :The ''Regula-1 Orbital Station Deckplans contain extensive blueprints and room descriptions of the R-1 Type station, as see in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Also included are the R-1 station's history, descriptions of its eight variants and support craft, and a list of all stations in operation. While running The Strider Incident, the gamemaster should use this book to keep track of action aboard Defense Outpost 1121.'' References Characters :C.W. Harn V'ger Starships and vehicles :Aldebaran 1 • Alpha Bootis 1 • Arcturus 1 • Ariadne 1 • Bargrik 1 • Beta Darius 1 • BiblioTech 1 • Boundary 1 • Bugblatter 1 • Cassopeia 1 • Charybdis 1 • Chimera 1 • Clanhaven 1 • Compassion 1 • Defense Outpost 6 • Defense Outpost 18 • Defense Outpost 29 • Defense Outpost 36 • Defense Outpost 43 • Defense Outpost 44 • Defense Outpost 60 • Defense Outpost 85 • Defense Outpost 89 • Defense Outpost 91 • Defense Outpost 102 • Defense Outpost 112 • Defense Outpost 148 • Defense Outpost 157 • Defense Outpost 194 • Defense Outpost 216 • Defense Outpost 229 • Defense Outpost 238 • Defense Outpost 248 • Defense Outpost 287 • Defense Outpost 323 • Defense Outpost 337 • Defense Outpost 361 • Defense Outpost 366 • Defense Outpost 372 • Defense Outpost 375 • Defense Outpost 396 • Defense Outpost 417 • Defense Outpost 438 • Defense Outpost 457 • Defense Outpost 498 • Defense Outpost 507 • Defense Outpost 524 • Defense Outpost 545 • Defense Outpost 573 • Defense Outpost 579 • Defense Outpost 581 • Defense Outpost 602 • Defense Outpost 607 • Defense Outpost 608 • Defense Outpost 629 • Defense Outpost 665 • Defense Outpost 724 • Defense Outpost 735 • Defense Outpost 768 • Defense Outpost 780 • Defense Outpost 797 • Defense Outpost 856 • Defense Outpost 859 • Defense Outpost 893 • Defense Outpost 930 • Defense Outpost 1038 • Defense Outpost 1051 • Defense Outpost 1121 • Defense Outpost 1204 • Defense Outpost 1237 • Defense Outpost 1286 • Defense Outpost 1317 • Defense Outpost 1378 • Defense Outpost 1426 • Defense Outpost 1427 • Defense Outpost 1428 • Defense Outpost 1520 • Dragon Lady 1 • Fafnir 1 • Fillandia 1 • Gamma Hydra 1 • Gammorah 1 • Ghidrah 1 • Gilgamesh 1 • Grendel 1 • Gritchin 1 • Hyde 1 • Hyronalin Base 1 • Ipicran 1 • Landisa 1 • Lyra Niobe 1 • Maximus 1 • Mercy 1 • Miranda 1 • Mothra 1 • Namu 1 • Nightmare 1 • Nosferatu 1 • Othello 1 • Pallas 1 • Parley Point 1 • Pennywise 1 • Polladori 1 • Poltergeist 1 • Raven 1 • Regula 1 • Rodan 1 • Sasquatch 1 • Scylla 1 • Shadow 1 • Snark 1 • Terra 1 • Tingler 1 • T'prelki 1 • Typhon 1 • Unitas 1 • Unity Point 1 • Ursis Load A-1 • Ursis Load B-1 • Vega Prime 1 • Vermithrax 1 • Vlad 1 • Vulcan Annex 1 • Wief 1 Starbase 10 Locations Stars and systems :Al Rijil • Cheron • Lyra Niobe Stellar regions :Murisaki Quasar • Organian Neutral Zone • Romulan Neutral Zone • Triangle Zone • Tritonian Comet Cloud States and organizations :Chiokis Starship Construction Corporation • Klingon Empire • Orion Colonies • Rantura Shipping Lines • Starfleet • (Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence Command) • United Federation of Planets (Federation Bureau of Interstellar Trade • Federation Council) • Vulcan Science Academy Technology and weapons :K class • R1 Administrator class • R1 Artisan class • R1 Harmony class • R1 Informant class • R1 Investigator class • R1 Invictus class • R1 Mercy class • Samson class Ranks and titles :commodore Other references :Operation Dixie • protomatter • Rigellian blood fever Appendices Background Images File:WarpTender.jpg File:R1 invictus station.jpg Connections External link * category:rPG books